1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device integrated with a touch screen panel and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an information-based society has continued to develop, the demand for display devices for displaying images in various forms is increasing. Recently, Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD), Plasma Display Panels (PDP) and Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) Display Devices are utilized for displaying the images.
Such display devices provide an input means based on touches that are different from the typical input means, such as buttons, keyboards and mouses, which enables a user to conveniently and intuitively input data or commands.
In order to provide such an input means based on touches, it is required to recognize a user's touch and accurately detect a touch coordinate.
In doing so, typically, a touch sensing technique adopting one of a resistive type, a capacitive type, an electromagnetic resonance type, an infrared type and acoustic wave type is provided.
In addition, a touch sensor that is built in the display device has been developed in applying a touch screen to the display device. Particularly, the display device of an in-cell type in which a common electrode formed on a lower substrate is utilized for a touch sensing electrode has been developed. However, since the display device of the in-cell type requires an additional process in order to form the touch sensing electrode, it takes a high cost and a long time to manufacture the product, which makes the product uncompetitive.